Prior toothbrush constructions include toothbrush heads having pivoted or articulated sections joined together in a variety of constructions, such as a resilient strip of metal or the likes and also include pivoted or hinged articulated sections to provide a curved bristle configuration.
A curved/angled bristle surface configuration offers improved access to hard-to-reach areas such as the lingual surfaces of the front teeth and behind the rear molars, placing more bristles in contact with the outer surfaces of the front teeth.
Many current brushes which have rigidly mounted bristles and a rigid curved/angled bristle surface exhibit an inherent disadvantage when brushing both flat as well as concave tooth surfaces. Placing a curved/angled bristle surface on flat tooth surfaces results in fewer bristles making contact with the teeth. These fewer bristles must support the brushing forces applied through the handle, which will result in premature splaying of the bristles. Some current toothbrushes have a “power tip” configuration (elongated rigidly mounted tip bristles) which are claimed to have improved access benefits.